The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for receiving insulation, and, more particularly, to a conduit for receiving an insulative layer.
Conduits, for example pipes and tubing for fluid and gas distribution, refrigeration lines and industrial applications, often carry liquids and gases over long distances that can effect the temperature of the transported material through radiational cooling or heat absorption. Accordingly, many of these conduits are covered with insulative outer layers that work to minimize heat transfer between the conduit, its contents and the environment in which it is located. Additionally, given modern trends towards improved energy efficiency, increased environmental awareness and the rising cost of electricity and fuel, many home and business owners and industrial system operators are looking for inexpensive ways of reducing their energy use. Insulating exposed pipes and conduits is one such way.
Some applications utilize pre-insulated conduits that are manufactured having an inner transport conduit through which material flows surrounded by a fixed, insulative outer layer, while others employ a pipe-in-pipe configuration in which a protective outer conduit surrounds an inner transport conduit with insulative material placed between them. These configurations can not only be expensive, but difficult to install as specialized or custom-made connections and conduit segments may be required to complete a given installation. Additionally, the various components comprising such a conduit network may only operate with and be interchangeable with other components of the same design.
Another less expensive solution is to manually surround the conduit with hollow tubes of insulative material, such as polystyrene foam, which can be pieced together over the length of the conduit. The insulation is either slid over the conduit during installation or wrapped around it following installation or when retrofitting an existing conduit network. However, the shape and construction of conventional conduit networks, which typically consist of round pipe or tubing, for example the hot water piping system in a residential home, does not easily facilitate such installation as contact between the inner surface of the hollow insulation tube and the outer surface of the conduit results in significant frictional resistance that impedes movement of the insulation. Additionally, the insulation has difficulty turning corners as the outer radius of the bend stretches the insulation, while the inner bend causes the insulation to bunch together. Finally, conventional conduit systems are comprised of numerous components that are likely not intended to have anything slid over them, and that typically contain various surface imperfections that can get caught on the inner surface of the insulation, for example material leftover from the brazing process, as well as blunt leading edge surfaces located at component junctures and connections.
Therefore, there is a need for a conduit design that facilitates the quick and inexpensive installation of insulation to reduce energy use.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.